


Come Home

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s10e04 Home Again, F/M, little angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 28. Familiar cuddle





	

They sat on the log for sometime, Mulder’s arm around her shoulder, and just looked at the water.   
Scully inhaled his familiar scent that brought back a million memories, both good and bad. The need to feel even closer to him takes over and she pulls her arm around his neck, pulling her body closer to his. Her shuddering sobs roll softly over Mulder’s abraded soul and he dug her fingers into her hair.   
They had held each other like this so many times over the past two decades that it was almost second nature.   
This time, however, made him think of eight months earlier when she’d been crying and he’d done nothing but watch her pack her bags. He recalled the months of solitude where he cried and tried to remember what it felt like to lay his head over her heart and be soothed to sleep by her hands in his hair.   
Mulder hadn’t said a word during her outpouring so when he finally spoke she gave a small jump.   
“Scully…” He paused. He hadn’t spoken for so long because he feared saying the wrong thing.   
The truth was he didn’t know if William thought of them, he didn’t know if William believed they wronged them, and he was not sure they would ever find out. Mulder knew, though, that she didn’t want an answer to any of those questions, not right then at least.   
“Dana,” He started again running his palm over her hair, “come home.”


End file.
